People Just Don
by KhmerGurl113
Summary: Raven's feeling that no one really understands her. She really wants people to get her. That's all she wants. Is that hard? RobXRav.
1. Please understand me, please?

People Just Don't Understand Me Chap. 1 

"Why can't people just understand that I am not weird, creepy, scary, ect.? I am a unique individual. I seem different, but am I truly? Doesn't everyone have his or her unique way of things? I may read a lot, have a dark personality, mean, have no care in the world, but you just have to understand. Don't judge me without knowing me. Get to know me. Usually everyone just can never understand. They never can respect my privacy. Just this once, just once, I would like one, just ONE, to understand me. Respect me, care for me, get to know me, understand, don't underestimate me, but how hard is that. If it weren't hard, well, I would have found that one person, right? My team just doesn't understand me much either." Those thoughts made Raven drift to sleep almost instantly . . .


	2. Make Me Understand!

People Just Don't Understand Me Chap. 2 Make Me Understand! 

The next morning, Raven awoke to the smell of waffles, but mostly the argument Cyborg and Beastboy were fussing over. Raven depressed and pretty ticked, floated out of the door from her room.

As usual, she saw that BB was complaining about what they should all have for breakfast. "I'm going to make tofu, and there's nothing you can do about it, said BB. "Dude, no one wants to eat yo' nasty tofu junk." They started to get into a fight, but you really couldn't understand much of what they were saying, except a few words here and there.

Starfire as usual, tried to calm them down. She doesn't like seeing any of her friends' sad. "Friends', we shall calm down with my home music. TAMERANIAN FOLK MUSIC!

WHA? NO, GET AWAY FROM US, the both said while running all over the tower to get FAR away from Star. WE WILL BE GOOD AND STOP OUR FIGHTING STAR, WE PROMISE

! Raven was just too depressed to drink tea, like her usual routine in the mornings. She just sat down across from Robin and stared out into "space" behind Robin. Robin noticed Raven was just staring.

"Hey Rae? Uhh. . . . Ra---ven?" Robin was really concerned now and was pissed off too. "RAVEN, PLEASE STOP STARING AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

Raven IMMEDIATLY gave Robin her full attention, but less shocked. She was still way too sad and depressed.

"Raven, is there something you would like to talk about?

N-n-no, why do you think that? Well, you're all depresses and all. . . I mean more depressed than usual, I was just concerned that's all.

But Rae, you know you can trust me right?" Raven just nodded yes.

"Then tell me what's wrong, and don't try to get your way out of this, because I know there's something up, and I'm going to find out sooner or later. Raven was "dead" silent.

As you leader I am ordering you to speak and tell me your problem. Raven was just too depressed to argue, but was ticked as well. She just wanted to let it out, and had a feeling she shouldn't, but she knew keeping it in would only make matters even more worse than how she feels now.

"All I just want people or someone to understand me," mumbled Raven. "What was that Rae?" She was really ticked off now, "I SAID, ALL I WANT IS PEOPLE OR SOMEONE TO UNDERSTAND ME!"

Everyone was shocked and stopped in their tracks or what they were doing to stare at Raven.

"Rae, we do understand you though," said Cy. "Yeah Raven, why would you say that?" said BB. "Yes friend, why must you say such things?" "Raven, we do understand you."

If you did, then why did BB say I was creepy and all.

If you understood, you would know that I didn't choose to be this way. You'd understand why I am the way I am. You'd respect me for the WAY I AM! You'd know how much it hurts for being called the harsh names I hear people say about me.

You'd take at least a few hours, or at least a FEW MINUTES or so, and talk to me everyday asking a few things, or just to talk.

I'd do the same with you all as well.

Do you all now realize how MUCH you really don't know about me?

You ASSUME you do, but it clearly shows how much you actually know about me.

I actually thought you guys knew way more about me, but I guess I was REALLY wrong.

The last sentence was like a whisper. Her tone was going down and down and down with every word she had said.

And with that little speech, she floated swiftly to her room, but before it could close, Robin caught it and said, "Make ME understand!


End file.
